Return of the Vampire Queen
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: I can't believe this! My clone has been destroyed! I need a more stable DNA. I need Edward Cullen. Not only do I need Edward Cullen I need to crush his whole existance along with everyone close to him.
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Kidnapping

Chapter 1: Edward's Kidnapping

Victoria-

I ran to Forks as fast as I could. The warm night air felt thrilling against my skin. Before I got to my destination, I injected a syrum that enhances the strength and speed of anyone for twenty-four hours. With that I was off to Cullen Manor.

Edward-

I was lying with bella in bed talking to her. She fell asleep and even though it destubed me still that she was blind i knew she wouldn't be for long. Since we found Bella, Carlisle, Alice and I have been working on a syrum that will deage Bella and give her back her eyesight. We not sure if it's going to work though. About an hour later I ran out to the front of the house. Alice was already there and we could see Victoria come up the driveway. Alice lunged at her. With a few quick movements Victoria easily sent Alice flying over the manor. Then she started towards me. 

Alice-

It was a shock to be thrown like that. I landed on the other side of the manor, but by the time I got to the front agian, Victoria was gone. I ran inside, "Carlisle, Esme!" I shouted, though it really wasn't needed. "Victoria was here." I explained. The looks on their faces told me they already knew. "Alice" Esme told me "They took Edward." My body went rigid.


	2. Chapter 2: Why

Chapter 2: Why?????

Alice-

I didn't know how much tme we had so I grabbed Bella's elixer, and ran off to Edward's room where Bella was staying. I hated waking bella up but it was important. "Bella, Bella! Get up and drink this." She got up and found the glass I helped her swallow it and she fell abck onto the bed. "Bella, Bella! Get Up! You have to get up!" Carlisle came in. He realized what I had done. "Alice, Bella is letting the elixer flow through her system. She won't wake up for another few hours." Carlisle informed me. After that we both left Bella in peace and went down stairs.

Bella-

When I woke up I could see! Apparently the elixer Edward was making had worked after all. I ran down the stair to see Edward and thank him for restoring my vision. Unfortunately I ran into Emmett on my way down. "Where's Edward?" I asked looking around the room. "Um...Bella, we;re not sure." Emmett's voice was uneasy. Rosalie came to my side and to my great surprise put her arm around my shoulder. "We'll find him Bella." she promised. "Alice?" I asked. My voice was shaking. "What happened?" "Bella," Alice hesitated then continued, "While you were sleeping Victoria can to our house. She took Edward." I could feel my heart stop beating for a moment.

Edward-

At the manor everything happened so fast. After dealing with Alice, Victoria knocked me out and took me somewhere. We had mad it to her destination in less then twenty-four hours. She had put shackles on my wrists. I think she did something to them becuase I couldn't break free of them. I was in a black room with mice and rats crawling around the floor looking for food. Above me was a ceiling about five feet above my head. There was a metal wall on all sides of my. The room had no doors and no windows. To my surpise i suddenly heard Victoria come in along with Jane. _What is Jane foing here? _Jane looked at me and I fell to the ground writing in pain. This went on for about a hour. Jane stopped but i was to weak to move. Victoria bent down next to me. She never spoke to me but still looked intently. "Jane," she said still not looking away. Jane nodded in recongition "Take your fill." Then the pain started again. Only worse.

Alice-

I was starting to get fustrated. It had been two weeks. I was so atuned to Edward that I should have seen something. Bella just then came into my room. "Are you okay?" she was still worried about him. "Bella I'm fine how are you?" I was trying to make conversation. She avoided my question, "Have you seen anything that might help us?" I could tell she wasn't getting her hopes up. "No, Bella, I don't know what's wrong. I just hope he's okay.


	3. Chapter 3:Planning

Bella-

I knew I shouldn't worry but I did. Carlisle was still confused(bad situation) about why Victoria wanted Edward. I had gone to see Alice but she had no news for me. I trudged back to Edwards roon and went to sleep.

Edward-

Jane came frequently. The pain that I thought I would ajust to only got worse. I was hoping Bella would be okay. One day right after Jane finished Victoria came in. She lifted me up and knocked me out.

Alice-

Bella was nervous. I couldn't blame her. Edward had been gone for almost a year. I knew eventually Bella would crack even with us there. Bella had a hard time grasping the fact that she may never see Edward again. We were all worried about what Victoria would do to Edward. Suddenly a vison hit me- "_Jane, please go and get our guest." Jane walks away then back with __**Edward **__unmoving! "Good now put him in the."_ No! I had to know more! I had to find Edward! I ran to Carlisle's office. "Carlisle! Carlisle! Please let me in!" my voice was alarmed and urgent. "Come in Alice." His voice was clam and soothing. "What happened Alice?" He saw the fear in my eyes and I told him the wole story.

Victoria-

My plan was getting better then I thought. Edward was the perfect test subject. My only problem was that he was a vampire! My device only worked on humans. I had only one choice.

Bella-

When I woke up Alice was at my side. "Alice is everything okay?" I asked. "Bella?" Alice's voice was full of regret. "Jane is working for Victoria." All the blood flushed from my face. I remembered what Jane had done to Edward in Volterra and froze where I was. "Emmett and Rosalie went to Volterra two days ago to talk to Aro about it." Alice told me. "They'll be in Volterra tomorrow.

Edward-

The next time I woke up, I was strapped to a hospital bed. "Don't even try to break free Edward." Victoria's voice came from behind me. "I drained your vampire powers from your body." she contiued. She was starting to get on my nerves. "Jane!" She was looking behind her. "Bring me the injection his stength will be returning soon." A min. later I felt my strength drain from my body.


	4. Chapter 4: Cloning

Bella-

"Emmett and Rosalie had visited Aro but they said Jane was there. Aro had no idea of Edwards kidnapping. He wished us good luck and Emmett and Rosalie are now in Florida. Their making sure your mom is okay." As Alice was telling me this I got more and more nervous. _Where was my Edward? Was he alright? _

Victoria-

I was adding the final ingrediant to my syrum. Edward was my perfect subject because unlike the other Cullens he was experiencing emotions that they hardly remember. I walked over to Edward who had just woken up. "How are we today?" my was was falsly sweet and had a hint of victory in it. I took the syrum and injected it into Edward. I could see the blood returning to his skin. Unfortunately this was a painless process. Fortunately, my Jane clone was gladly causing him to suffer.When the process was finished, I hooked him to my cloning machine, where i started the cloning process. This process was painful every second of the day that a person was in it. I intensified the machine to give the clone all the things Edward had, feelings, memories, his vampireness, even his ability to read minds was processed into the clone.

----------------------------------------------------2 weeks later---------------------------------------------------

At last! my clone was complete! I had Jane lock Edward in his cell while I made the finishing touches to my clone. I dosed the clone with a large enough quantity of the enhancing syrum that he would be stronger and faster than any other vampire.

Alice-

I was going nuts! One year. We had no communication, no signs of anything bad, and only one vision. I was on the verge of changing Bella and going to find Edward. But a small string of hope that Edward was still alive kept me from doing it. Then it hit me: _**Victoria- "Lock him up Jane. He'll be dead soon anyway. I need you to help me get someone." **_

Jasper-

When Emmett and Rosalie got back from Volterra I was feeling a strong sense of fear so I quickly relaxed the room so we could calmly talk. When Alice and Bella came down Alice gave me the we need some girl time look so I quickly thought of something. "Hey Emmett do you want to go out hunting for a few hours?"

Emmett-

I almost leaped in the air. I loved hunting with Jasper. As we started off running I collided with something. I stepped back then lunged at Jasper and grabbed his phone. I quickly dialed Alice.

Bella-

Alice, Rosalie, and I had decided to shop online. We were looking at dresses for my hopefully future wedding to Edward when Alice's phone rang. She talked for two min. then handed me the phone. "Hello." I said. "Bella." Edward's voice breathed in my ear. "Bella I can't talk right now but I will see you shortly." with that he hung up. Rosalie looked so happy, but Alice looked scared. 'Alice what's wrong?" Alice turned to look at me in horror. "Bella, that can't be Edward. Edward's dieing."

Rosalie-

This didn't make sense. I heard Edwards voice over the phone. It was Edward! Alice looked serious but that couldn't be true because was fine.

A/N: for my next chapter I need a specific name of a fast car. If you have any ideas please type it in a review. I can't post my next chapter until then. I just need ideas and colors of the car if you don't mind. thanx

(SHINY LIGHTBULB!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5: No comfort

Alice-

I was shocked! They actually thought I was lieing to them. I had to convince Bella. Whoever was on the phone with her it wasn't Edward.

Victoria-

I had sent my clone Edward to run me an errand. I also had Jane torture Edward every now and then. I knew that he was going to die soon anyway but I needed him alive. I was about to become the Vampire Queen!

Bella-

Alice came into my room to talk to me. "Bella, do you believe what I told you about Edward?" Alice was curious. "I don't know Alice." I confessed. "I mean I want to believe you, but you're not making any sense." Bella, I saw Edward dieing. He was still with Victoria." She was getting frustrated. "Alice, I trust you, but right now I can only trust you to a point." Alice left the room in frustration. I decided to go walking.

Emmett-

When Edward got off the phone we did our hunting trip. When we got home Alice ran to Jasper and they both flew upstairs. Alice didn't even look at Edward. Rosalie, however warmly welcomed Edward home. "Hey, where's Bella?"I asked looking around the room. "She went walking. She told me she needed some air." Rosalie said. Edward was out of the door before I could blink. (and I can blink pretty fast. I mean I'm a chick magnet. one min. I don't have a girl but when I blink suddenly there is millions.)

A/N: only in his dreams does Emmett get a bunch of girls.

Bella-

The forest was a good place for me to think. Alice had made it clear that she thought Edward was on the verge of death. It didn't make any sense, Edward sounded fine. A hand went on shoulder and I leaped more than a foot in the air. Edward chuckled behind. "You're scared I was someone else?" he asked still chuckling. "No." I protested. "Come with me." He held out his hand, but instead of taking it like I normally would have I told him. "Sorry, but Alice wanted to take me shopping for a better car, and I promised I would go." "Fine." he said. With that he flung onto his back. "Close your eyes." he warned. I was glad he remembered. The took about half a second. He set me down in front of Alice's room and took off.

Alice-

The grave expression on Jasper's face told me that he believed me when I told him the story. Suddenly there was aknock at the door. "Come in." Jasper said. Bella came in looking scared. "Alice can I talk to you alone?" her voice was frightened. Jasper got up and left to give us room to talk. "Alice, Can we go shopping for a new car for me?" I didn't understand her train of thought but agreed to go with her. "Can we go alone as well?" she asked sensing I would ask one of the guys to come with us. I was confused but agreed anyway. Who knows I might even find my yellow Porche 911 Turbo. While on the road I could see the fear in Bella's eyes but there seemed to be emptyness like what her eyes looked like when she was blind. A cloudy faded gray color. I didn' try to start a conversation because I was afraid I might upset her. I suddenly saw something in the distance. I slammed on the breaks and watched a figure running towards us. The figure fell and then what looked to be a vampre picked it up and ran off. I considered following it but was afraid to leave Bella here. I started the car again and headed off to the car shop. When we got there I told Bella that I was buying her car. I expected her to protest like she usually did, but she just nodded and started her search for a car. We had been there for two hours and I had found my yellow Porche 911 Turbo, so I called Jasper to come and pick it up for me. Bella was lazily looking at the cars when we found her a green Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. I bought it for her and Jasper came buy to pick up my porche. I drove Bella's car becasue she didn't seem completely sane at the moment. We were and hout away from Forks when Bella started talking. "You were right." she startled me when she said that. "That's not my Edward." I understood immediatly and put my arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay Bella." I promised. "We'll find Edward as soon as we can. I just wished you would have realized that sooner." She laughed and I laughed. After that we kept our discussions on happier topics.

Bella-

I loved being with Alice. She makes me feel comfortable. I enjoyed the ride home joking and laughing until Alice told me what she had seen on the way to the car shop. I turned and looked away, obviously not wanting to contiue the subject. It reminded me of the danger I had put Edward into. When we got home Rosalie insisted that we finish our online shopping. None of us brought up Edward.

A/N: I have stopped writing until i get some reviews. The story can and will be removed. I hope that u readers understand that i need a motavation to keep writing my story.


	6. IMPORTANT: MUST READ

Important

Important!

I'm not going to be able to update very often any more and you might have to go the whole summer without updates. My dad has blocked fanfic from my computer and I broke my thumb again which makes it really hard to type. Anyway I really hope you keep reviewing and if my dad is nice I might be getting fanfic back over the summer if not then updates won't be till school starts up again. I can't update now because school's getting really crazy for me and I almost have no free time anymore. I try to read and review ppl's stories but I also hope that ppl will read and review my story. Thanx keep reviewing pleez :P

GothicLoner7


End file.
